new never fairies
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: their names and their talents


New Never Fairies

Opalay: A Tinker Talent Fairy. She likes her talent. She gets along with Tinker Bell.

Jade: A Animal Talent Fairy. She attends to baby owls.

Trudy: A Dust Talent Fairy who loves Ikie

Blackfire: A Cyborg Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Ginny: A Fish Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like. Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Albus: A Shadow Talent Sparrow Man. A New sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Suzie: A Dust Talent Fairy

Anne: A Book Making Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Lindsey: A Beauty Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla..

Wayne: A Dust Talent Sparrow Man.

Azela: A Animal Talent Fairy

Tim: A Steel Talent Sparrow Man. A New sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Jen: A Animal Talent Sparrow Man

Dazie: A Water Talent Fairy

Hilary: A Water Talent Fairy

Asna: A Blood Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Fran: A Water Talent Fairy

Trent: A Animal Talent Sparrow Man

Craig: A Vampire Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Paige: A Tinker Talent Fairy

Ackerley: A Hair Talent Sparrow Man. He cuts all the fairies and sparrow man's hair. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Wanetta: A Cryptid Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Jinx: A Bad Luck Talent Fairy. Everyone is always far from her. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Henry: A Tinker Talent Sparrow Man.

Fied: A Dyeing Talent Sparrow Man.

Ginger: A Dyeing Talent Fairy

Claud: A Moon and Sun Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Geoff: A Tinker Talent Fairy

Helen: A Egg Collecting Talent Fairy

Simon: A Egg Collecting Talent Sparrow Man

Pamda: A Tinker Talent Fairy

Taylor: A Baking Talent Sparrow Man

Raven: A Alien Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Belle: A Fast Flying Talent Fairy

Keira: A Dish Washing Talent Fairy

Adam: A Dish Washing Talent Sparrow Man

Heather: A Fast Flying Talent Fairy

Drusilla: A Screaming Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is always screaming when dangers comes. She is the only one of her kind like Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Odie: A Baking Talent Sparrow Man

Vince: A Tinker Talent Sparrow Man

Chloe: A Baby Talent Fairy. She is the youngest fairy besides Prilla. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Cindy: A Tinker Talent Fairy

Bill: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Ikie: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Galatia: A Time Traveler Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Gazed: A Baking Talent Fairy.

Danny: A Baking Talent Sparrow Man.

Kevin: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Shawna: A Star Talent Sparrow Man. A New sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Gin: A Baking Talent Fairy. She loves baking for the pixies and sparrow man.

Carlos: A Baking Talent Sparrow Man

Colin: A Fast Flying Talent Sparrow Man.

Lucinda: A Hunter Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Alex: A Light Talent Sparrow Man

Adam: A Light Talent Fairy

Merrydew: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Dania: A Candy Making Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Sam: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Amber: A Light Talent Fairy

Kay: A Fast Flying Talent Fairy

Vannah: A Killing Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Jun: A Fast Flying Talent Fairy. She helps Merryweather conquer her fear

Phil: A Fast Flying Talent Sparrow Man

Simba: A Fast Flying Talent Sparrow Man

Owen: A Ice Making Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Owen: A Light Talent Sparrow Man

Mai: A Fast Flying Talent Fairy

Duncan: A Fast Flying Talent Sparrow Man

Hank: A Island Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Bart: A Light Talent Sparrow Man

Bridgette: A Light Talent Fairy

Steve: A Messenger Talent Sparrow Man

Milyn: A Messenger Talent Fairy

Chris: A Light Talent Sparrow Man

Cotton: A Planet Talent Sparrow Man. He watches the planets. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Shoin: A Laundry Talent Sparrow Man

Lin: A Laundry Talent Sparrow Man.

Fed: A Dust Talent Sparrow Man. He loves Merry weather but she doesn't know him

Kayla: A Water Talent Fairy. Kevin's twin sister

Bobby: A Parent Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Reggae: A Water Talent Fairy

Meg: A Dust Talent Fairy

Kiki: A Mountain Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Nibs: A Dust Talent Sparrow Man.

Beth: A Art Talent Fairy

Luanne: A House Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Dawn: A Light Talent Fairy. She loves making rainbows after it stops raining.

Sara: A Light Talent Fairy

Pet: A Garden Talent Sparrow Man.

Brooke: A Garden Talent Fairy

Marion: A Working Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Anerial: A Garden Talent Fairy

Buddy: A Light Talent Sparrow Man

Zak: A Art Talent Sparrow Man

Taed: A Art Talent Sparrow Man. He loves painting on stuff.

Dale: A Doctor Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Crystal: A Art Talent Fairy

Bas: A Healing Talent Fairy

Wendy: A Healing Talent Fairy

Bonnie: A Lighting Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Doug: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Sparrow Man

Peter: A Champion Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Carol: A Water Talent Fairy

Henry: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Connie: A Meat Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Margie: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Fairy

Nova: A Healing Talent Fairy

Randy: A Healing Talent Sparrow Man

Chris: A Sex Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Hanson: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Sparrow Man

Bryan: A Healing Talent Sparrow Man

Swaire: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Sparrow Man.

Didi: A Dark Talent Fairy. The opposite talent fairy of the Light Talent Fairies. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Qwang: A Scout Talent Sparrow Man. He loves looking out for danger.

Jilly: A Scout Talent Sparrow Man

Liza: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Fairy

Bill: A Forest Talent Sparrow Man

Higgins: A Wind Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Villy: A Forest Talent Fairy

Harry: A Story Telling Talent Sparrow Man.

Bill: A Teacher Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Greg: A Forest Talent Fairy.

Chelle A Angel Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Waila: A Forest Talent Fairy

Staci: A Story Telling Talent Fairy

Lena: A Mining Talent Fairy

Tucker: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man

Clarissa A Tooth Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Ash: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man

Gwen: A Story Telling Talent Fairy

Kaily: A Serving Talent Fairy

Minab: A Garden Talent Fairy. She has her own garden. She really tends to Roses

Rose: A Garden Talent Fairy

Buckely: A Smiling Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Shorty: A Garden Talent Sparrow Man

Tom: A Garden Talent Sparrow Man

Das: A Serving Talent Sparrow Man

Rena A Walking Talent Sparrow Man. He has wings but he doesn't use them he walks instead of flying. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Lyassa: A Laundry Talent Fairy

Poas: A Fire Talent Fairy. She is a new talent fairy. She's the only one of her kind like Prilla.

Pebbles: A Insect Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Poas and Prilla.

Thurston A Photography Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Jinmay: A Laundry Talent Fairy

Merryweather: A Water Talent Fairy who is afraid of water.

Randy: A Water Talent Sparrow Man

Kelly: A Cloud Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Misha A Psychic Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Elza: A Cleaning Talent Fairy

Shane: A Story Telling Talent Sparrow Man

Fox: A Stone Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Ariane: A Cleaning Talent Fairy

Fil: A Cleaning Talent Sparrow Man

Loretta: A Cooking Talent Fairy

Pedra A Mermaid Talent Fairy. She lives with the mermaids and acts like a mermaid. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Paul: A Cooking Talent Sparrow Man

Brian: A Cooking Talent Sparrow Man

Parry A Pirate Talent Sparrow Man. He hangs out with the pirates. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Vanessa: A Story Telling Talent Fairy

Hogan: A Story Telling Talent Sparrow Man

Meg: A Forest Talent Fairy

Karian A Candle Making Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Nick: A Clothes Making Talent Fairy. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Deilla, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Carl: A Forest Talent Sparrow Man

George: A Scarp Metal Recovery Talent Sparrow Man

Frank: A Story Telling Talent Sparrow Man

Zacharias A Rock Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Flo: A Singing Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Liza: A Ice Talent Fairy. A New fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Hilary: A Decoration Talent Fairy

Charles: A Decoration Talent Sparrow Man

Deilla: A Sleeping Talent Sparrow Man. A New Sparrow Man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla.

Zatience A Good Luck Talent Fairy. She gives everyone good luck. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Zacharias, Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Jake: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man.

Marie: A Crown Repair Talent Fairy

Lierce A Toy Making Talent Sparrow Man. A new sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Zatience, Zacharias, Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Solomon: A Harvest Talent Sparrow Man

Wesley: A Crown Repair Talent Sparrow Man

Caroline A Nail Polish Talent Fairy. She does everyone's nails. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Lierce, Zatience, Zacharias, Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Ahiko: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man.

Jaz: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man

Debbie: A Sewing Talent Fairy

Avalyn A Wing Washing Talent Fairy. She wears all of the fairies and sparrow man's wings. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Caroline, Lierce, Zatience, Zacharias, Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Rolf: A Sewing Talent Sparrow Man

Olivia A Singing Talent Sparrow Man. He sings to all the fairies and sparrow man. A new fairy of her kind. She is the only one of her kind like Avalyn, Caroline, Lierce, Zatience, Zacharias, Karian, Parry, Pedra, Misha, Thurston, Rena, Buckely, Clarissa, Chelle, Bill, Higgins, Didi, Chris, Connie, Peter, Bonnie, Dale, Marion, Luanne, Kiki, Bobby, Cotton, Hank, Owen, Vannah, Dania, Lucinda, Shawna, Galatia, Chloe, Drusilla, Raven, Claud, Jinx, Wanetta, Ackerley, Craig, Asna, Tim, Albus, Ginny, Blackfire, Deilla, Timmy, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Terry: A Mining Talent Sparrow Man

Nigel: A Harvest Talent Sparrow Man

Bonnie: A Harvest Talent Fairy

Timmy: A Science Talent Sparrow Man. A New sparrow man of his kind. He is the only one of his kind like Lindsey, Anne, Fox, Liza, Flo, Kelly, Pebbles, Poas and Prilla

Tuy: A Celebration Set-up Talent Sparrow Man

Ariella: A Helper Talent Fairy

Matthew: A Helper Talent Sparrow Man

Vaw: A Celebration Set-up Talent Fairy

Dora: A Polishing Talent Fairy

May: A Dishwashing Talent Fairy 

Pimda: A Carpenter Talent Fairy

Sherlock: A Tree Bark Grading Talent Sparrow Man

Micheal: A Weather Talent Sparrow Man

Charlie: A Planning Talent Sparrow Man

Tita: A Glass Blowing Talent Fairy

Stan: A Glass Blowing Talent Sparrow Man

Kelly: A Planning Talent Fairy

Evey: A Weather Talent Fairy

Cindy: A Tree Bark Grading Talent Fairy

Seth: A Carpenter Talent Sparrow Man

Anne: A Butterfly Herding Talent Fairy

Luica: A Silver Polishing Talent Fairy

George: A Silver Polishing Talent Sparrow Man

Bob: A Butterfly Herding Talent Sparrow Man

Starfire: A Caterpillar Shearing Talent Fairy

Davy: A Nursing Talent Sparrow Man

Shangy: A Wake Up Talent Sparrow Man

Sara: A Grass Weaving Talent Fairy 

Johnny: A Grass Weaving Talent Sparrow Man

Lica: A Wake Up Talent Fairy

Barbie: A Nursing Talent Fairy

Bruce: A Caterpillar Shearing Talent Sparrow Man

Ed: A Dishwashing Talent Sparrow Man

Zakian: A Table Setting Talent Sparrow Man

Crystalshake: A Table Setting Talent Fairy

Joe: A Polishing Talent Sparrow Man


End file.
